Voodoo, oder etwa doch nicht?
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Snape hat eine Voodoo Puppe von Harry Potter… was er damit wohl anstellen wird? slash HPSS,ein bisschen leichte Kost, HBP und DH größtenteils ignoriert außer Horkruxe, sind unabhängig vom Plot der BücherR&R Please


**Disclaimer: **

Nein, das Harry Potter Universum gehört mir nicht. Ich will auch kein Geld damit machen.

**Zusammenfassung: **

Snape hat eine Voodoo Puppe von Harry Potter… was er damit wohl anstellen wird?

**Warnungen: **slash HPSS, wer das nicht mag, sollte hier wohl nicht weiter lesen. Es gibt in diesem Oneshot jedoch KEINEN sexuellen Inhalt.

**Voodoo, oder etwa doch nicht?**

Vor ihm lag eine Puppe aus braunem Stoff. Severus betrachtete sie lange und eingehend, bevor er sie schließlich in die Hand nahm und herumdrehte.

Auf ihre Brust, wenn man den etwa Faust großen Bereich denn so nennen konnte, war der Puppe außerdem ein Foto gepinnt worden, um genauer zu sein, ein Bild von niemand anderem als Harry Potter.

_So, jetzt noch das Haar, das er ihm entwendet hatte und dann konnte er endlich beginnen!_

Die Voodoo-Harry-Puppe war fertig!

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über die sonst so kalten Züge des Tränkemeisters, als er das Stoffgebilde in die Linke nahm und es wiederum mit dem Rücken nach oben drehte.

_Jetzt würde der Gryffindor endlich bekommen, was er verdiente!_

Einer der langen geschickten Finger drückte langsam auf einen Punkt genau zwischen Wirbelsäule und Schulterblatt, klar auszumachen, da der Rücken der Puppe sehr viel genauer ausgestaltet worden war, als die Brust.

Immer noch so viel Druck ausübend, das sich in dem Stoff dort, wo der sich der Finger gerade befand, eine leichte Eindellung zeigte, fuhr er weiter hinunter bis zum unteren Rückenbereich. Die gleiche Bewegung wiederholte er auf der anderen Seite der _Wirbelsäule_.

Wieder huschte dieses Grinsen über Snapes Lippen.

_Er war wirklich auf Potters Reaktion gespannt. Aber nun gut, er wollte lieber fortfahren, schließlich hatte er noch andere Dinge in Hogwarts zu tun, als sich an einer Voodoo Puppe zu schaffen zu machen._

Systematisch bohrte der Professor in der nächsten halben Stunde seine Finger in die unterschiedlichsten Stellen von _Harrys_ Rücken und war so vollkommen in diese Aufgabe vertieft, dass er beinahe das Klopfen an seiner Tür überhörte. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte er die Voodoo Puppe in der Schublade seines Schreibtisches verschwinden lassen, bevor der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore mit seinem üblichen „die Welt ist schön und irgendwie rosarot"- Gesichtsausdruck den Raum betrat.

„Ah, guten Abend Severus."

_Warum musste Albus IMMER zu den ungelegensten Zeiten auftauchen… vielleicht sollte er lieber fragen, warum __wunderte __er selbst __sich __nach Jahren __immer noch __über diese Begebenheit._

_Egal, der Alte konnte einem jedenfalls den ganzen Spaß verderben._

Genauso düster wie seine Gedanken war auch der Blick des hochgewachsenen Tränkemeisters, als er sich einen Moment später angespannt erhob, um den Schulleiter zu begrüßen.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Irgendwo in einem kleinen Cottage in Irland lag ein junger Mann von 18 Jahren stöhnend auf dem Sofa.

„Uuh, nein, nicht da, das tut doch weh… oh ja, ja…aah."

Es war Harry Potter, der in diesem Moment mit einem wohligen Seufzen tiefer in die Kissen sank und sich räkelte wie eine verschlafene Katze.

_Endlich war die verdammte Versp__annung in seinen Muskeln gelöst. Komisch wie das nur immer geschah. __Sie war so schnell vergangen wie sie gekommen war.__ Jetzt jedenfalls konnte er sich völlig der Entspannung hingeben._

Eine Weile konnte er seine Gedanken zu fernen Dingen abschweifen lassen, ohne gestört zu werden, doch dann geschah es:

**…**

_HEY, warum hatte Sev aufgehört ihn zu massieren?! Ach verdammt!_

Der strubbelhaarige Gryffindor setzte sich mit einem unzufriedenen Knurren auf und lehnte den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne des weichen Sofas.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Als der bei allen (außer ein paar gewissen unverwüstlichen Gryffindors) gefürchtete Kerkermeister am späteren Abend sein Cottage betrat, war es stiller als er es seit einiger Zeit gewohnt war.

_Hm, merkwürdig, normalerweise begrüßte er ihn jedesmal stürmisch oder wenigstens __mit der auch durch einen Schwall böser B__emerkungen und noch böserer Blick__ nicht auszulöschenden Freude, aber warum er heute gar nicht kam, war ihm schleierhaft. _

Neugierig betrat der Ex-Todesser das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer und sah über die Sofalehne hinweg schon den strubbligen rabenschwarzen Haarschopf. Schweigend schritt er in den Raum und lies sich neben seinen Lebenspartner sinken. Dieser sah ihn nicht an und sagte einen Moment lang nichts, dann:

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich mindestens eine Stunde lang massieren! Warum hast du nicht?", das kaum hörbare Quengeln, das Harry innerhalb der 1 ½ Jahre ihrer Beziehung nie ganz hatte unterdrücken können, lies Severus Mundwinkel nach oben gleiten.

Er legte behutsam einen Arm um seinen Geliebten, still amüsiert darüber, dass Harry sich zögerlich an ihn legte, obwohl er doch eigentlich böse auf ihn war. Severus küsste sanft die gerötete Wange (sie zeigten immer diese kaum auffallenden roten Flecken, wenn der Gryffindor wütend war… oder versuchte es zu sein) und flüsterte dann mit tiefer Stimme: „Weil ein gewisser, viel zu fröhlicher Alter immer dann kommt, wenn es gerade spannend wird."

„…oder entspannend. Ich meine, jetzt haben wir extra einen Weg erfunden wie du mich …verwöhnen kannst, obwohl du nicht da bist und dann klappt es trotzdem nicht", maulte Harry leise, doch Snape konnte schon jetzt hören, dass der Gryffindor nicht mehr verstimmt war.

„Ich frage mich immer noch wie ein Bengel den dunklen Lord vernichten konnte, der so nur auf solch miserable Weise seine Gefühle zu verbergen vermag", schalt Snape unterschwellig belustigt. Er LIEBTE es seinen vormals meist gehassten Schüler zu necken.

„Indem ich meine Zeit gar nicht erst damit verschwendet habe sie zu verbergen und den guten alten Voldi e lieber ins nächste Jahrhundert geflucht habe."

„Hoffen wir, dass du ihn eher ins letzte Jahrhundert geschickt hast."

„Hm. Das passt schon. Irgendetwas muss ja dabei herumkommen, wenn ich schon der verdammte letzte Horkrux gewesen bin." Von diesem Thema wurde Harry im nächsten Augenblick effektiv abgelenkt, weil sein _Sev__y_ verheißungsvoll mit einer wohlbekannten Stoffpuppe vor seiner Nase herum wedelte.

„Hm, das ist nett." Harry grinste vorfreudig, nahm Severus die Voodoo Puppe jedoch aus der Hand nahm, machte sich über den Schoß des Tränkemeisters hinweg lang und fügte beinahe schnurrend hinzu: „Aber wenn du schon mal da bist, bevorzuge ich doch die direkte Methode."

„Wie hätte es auch anders sein können." Das letzte, was Harry hörte, bevor er in die Welt völliger Entspannung eintauchte, war Severus leises schnaubendes Lachen.

_Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich eine Katze oder einen Mann liebe,_ dachte der Ältere derweil mit eigentümlicher Freude.

_**The End**_

Hehe, das war's erst mal… bitte, bitte reviewt mir!! Dann freu ich mir einen Keks, hol mir Milch und tunk ihn ein.


End file.
